His Cruelty
by silvermoon717
Summary: The story of lies and hate. Squall witnesses a crime but is too afraid to tell anyone about it. In later chapters there may be some rape. This story also contains mature conent.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters written in this story. SquareEnix owns them and blah, blah, blah.

**Chapter One **

Squall stood outside of Headmaster Cid's listening to him praise Seifer for his outstanding performance as SeeD cadet. He was spending quite a lot of time sucking up to Seifer until he finally told him he was being promoted. Like everyone at the Garden, they would suck up to Seifer, simply because they had no idea what kind of person he really is. Squall on the other hand did know, and everyone around him could sense his negative disposition whenever someone talked about Seifer. And this has caused people not to like Squall.

"I don't know what the Garden would be like if you weren't around." Headmaster Cid said.

"Thank you, sir."

The two of the stepped out of the office as Headmaster Cid had his hand on Seifer's shoulder. Neither one of them noticed Squall, like many of the other SeeD's but this didn't bother him the least bit.

"Let's say you and I have lunch, my treat?"

"Well certainly sir, I would be very pleased." Seifer said.

The two walked onto the elevator as if they were the best of friends. Squall couldn't help but to look on in disgust at Seifer's fakeness. He didn't care about anyone but himself, everything he was doing was to benefit only him. Even if that meant hurting someone else.

It happened several years ago, in the Training Center. Apparently, Seifer didn't like one of the instructors. The instructor's name was Peter and he was the friendliest and well-liked instructor and he was a good SeeD cadet as well. Headmaster Cid had a soft spot for Peter and Squall even liked him. Everyone liked him except Seifer. Squall never fully understood why he had such hatred for Peter. Was it jealousy? Or was it something else? Whatever it was, it Seifer had done something very horrible and it had cost Peter his life.

One day in the Training Center, Pete was in charge of training Seifer to learn how to fight against certain types of flying monsters. These monsters were known to be very dangerous, and if attacked by one of them, the results could be life threatening. Seifer didn't want to be trained by Peter, but rumor has it that he needed some extra training because his fighting skills weren't up to code. Squall was in the Training Center that day but he was alone when tragic incident occurred.

The Tragic Incident:

"Look, I don't need training; I know how to use my Gunblade." Seifer said arrogantly.

"You have to perfect your technique, it's a difficult weapon to master and you should know this." Peter said

"Why are you teaching me how to perfect my technique, I never saw you use a Gun blade before."

"Well I have, but I'm not someone who likes them all that much." Peter said politely.

"Humph."

Peter went over to the area where the most dangerous monsters were located, he had the key to gate, when he opened it he let the key in the lock. Seifer and Peter walked in together and suddenly came across a giant bee like creature with an enormous stinger. This creature is known to have very deadly venom. Squall had noticed that the gate door was open, he was at the lower level of the Training Center and could see what was going on, Seifer and Peter were too pre occupied not to noticed Squall.

The two of them were thrust into battle with one these creatures and all was going well until Peter was the target and the bee had stung him with its deadly stinger. The rule when fighting one of these creatures is that if one of your comrades is stung, the other comrade is to immediately act as medic and cure your comrade and then escape before the creature has the opportunity to sting again. However, Seifer was to act as a medic but he did not. As a matter of fact, he stood over Peter and watched him die.

"Help me," Peter said weakly.

"Why should I help you?" Seifer said

He knew that Peter couldn't escape because the venom had weakened him. Peter was dead within a few minutes as the monster tried to attack Seifer, but he escaped from the battle and slowly walked out of the Training Center. And Squall saw ever bit of this. He quite his training and merely sat down on the grass trying to understand what just occurred. Did Seifer just let a SeeD cadet die? Finally, realizing everything, nothing looked the same around him for some reason. Everything had a dark feel to it, perhaps it was because someone lay dead in the Training Center and Squall and Seifer was the only people that knew.

Squall wanted to go up to the first level, but he didn't know if he wanted to see a dead body. No matter how emotionless Squall seemed to other people, he really wasn't cold and heartless. He just kept his emotions bottled up inside tucked away somewhere deep within his heart. He decided to leave the Training Center, no one saw him leave and no one saw the state that he was in.

Seifer reported the incident, but Squall didn't have to hear what Seifer told the Headmaster. He lied about what happened; according to Seifer Peter was the one who went into battle alone with the dangerous bee-like monster. He told Headmaster Cid that he had tried to warn Peter not to go inside alone, but he didn't heed to Seifer's warning and was stung. Seifer also said that when he realized that Peter hadn't made it out in a certain amount of time, he said that had rushed inside to try to save Peter, but it was too late.

The sad part was that everyone believed this story, even the Headmaster. Squall couldn't believe it but there was nothing he could do. Yes, he could have told the Headmaster the truth, but for some reason he was afraid, he was afraid that people would hate him even more and believe that he was trying to set Seifer up somehow. For the next few years, Squall kept his mouth shut about the incident and let it rest on his conscious for the next several years.

Okay, folks this was kind of rushed when I wrote this, so it's not perfect. I'll have the next chapter ready for you soon.


End file.
